The present invention relates to the Christmas lights and more particularly to a coupling device for Christmas light which device can firmly connect the bulb with the socket of the Christmas light and reliably attach the wires between the Christmas lights for arrangement of light patterns or alphabet in order to achieve a cosmetic effect.
Typical strung up Christmas light has a coupling device on outer periphery for the attachment of the wires between the light to make a network for presenting a light pattern or alphabet. One of my previous invention as shown in FIG. 1 comprises a socket 1, a pair of lugs 2 symmetrically projected outward from the opposing peripheries of the socket 1, a pair of electrical wires 3 extending out from the bottom of the socket 1. The lug is made of elastic material and each has slit 4 for facilitating the pressed in of the wires 3. A bulb 6 engaged with a base 5 which is eventually pressed in the socket 1.
However, the strung up Christmas light has the following disadvantages such that the electrical wires 3 may disengaged with lugs 2 and/or the bulb so as to cause an electric disconnection.